He's Fallen And He's Taking Me With Him
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: Voldemort has fallen and Bellatrix is slipping into madness. Read and review.
1. Fallen

**Just an odd thing.**

Narcissa walked into the drawing room, her calm masking her panic. "Bella!" she called. Bellatrix turned round and saw her "Cissy" she greeted her.

"It's over Bella" Narcissa spluttered.

"What?" Bellatrix asked confused, her hand twitching around her wand in her holster.

"The Dark Lord has fallen" Narcissa sobbed. Bellatrix fell to the floor shocked and started sobbing, Narcissa fell to her knees next to her sister "He's dead" Narcissa breathed.

"No" Bellatrix shook her head.

"The ministry's coming" Narcissa said her eyes wide "We have to tell them we were under the Imperius curse, that's what we'll tell them"

"I'm not going to lie, Cissy, I'm proud" Bellatrix had stopped crying "He'll come back, we'll stay loyal"

"I have a son, I have to lie" Narcissa started crying as she thought of her 18 month old son, Draco.

"Be proud Cissy, when Draco is older he will be proud of you, for being on the right side" Bellatrix enthused.

"I can't, they'll send us to Azkaban" Narcissa tried to make her sister understand "They'll take Draco, Bella, your own nephew. They'll take him" Narcissa collapsed holding onto Bella's skirts.

"The Dark Lord will rise again and he'll reward the loyal" Bellatrix told her sister.

"I can't Bella, for Draco" Narcissa shook her head.

"Then Lucius must be proud" Bellatrix took her sister's hands. Narcissa shook her head mutely, Bellatrix's face fell. She pulled herself up, her sister still on the floor "Where's Draco?" she asked.

"Upstairs" Narcissa whispered, she fell to the ground. Bellatrix disappeared.

She came back with Draco in her arms; he was playing with the beads on his aunt's rich silk dress. "Cissy, you can hide and stay with Lucius and Draco but I will show the Dark Lord that I am proud and loyal" Bellatrix sat Draco on her hip, not looking at him "I have to go Cissy"

"Where?" Narcissa asked red eyed.

"To find out where he is" Bellatrix answered "I know he's alive"

"Don't go Bella" Narcissa stood up.

"I have to" Bella said coldly. She gave Narcissa back Draco. Bellatrix summoned her cloak and left. That was the last time Narcissa saw her sister for 14 years.

**Please please review.**


	2. Insane

**Been in my head for a bit.**

Narcissa walked up to the squat wizard behind the rough stone desk, she was wearing her black cloak with her hood up, he was reading the Daily Prophet. He didn't look up and Narcissa, so she coughed loudly "May I help?" asked the wizard looking up.

"I'd like to visit a prisoner" the words sounded foreign in Narcissa's mouth.

"Which prisoner?" the wizard asked rising his eyebrow.

"Bellatrix Lestange" Narcissa said her sister's name coldly.

"Are you family?" the wizard asked concerned.

"Yes" Narcissa confirmed "I'm her sister"

"Alright then, the head of the auror office may want to talk to you" the wizard made a note on a magenta pad. Narcissa nodded eager to see her sister.

The wizard lead Narcissa down a flight of stairs to into a damp dungeon like space. There were people crying in cells with bars made of blue light. "Narcissa!" a man called. It was Rodolphus, her brother-in-law, Bella's husband. Narcissa didn't look at him. The stunted wizard stopped in front of a cell, Bella sat huddled in the corner. She was shivering without a cloak "I'll leave you alone, while I call the head of the auror office" he disappeared with a pop. "Bella" Narcissa sighed.

"Cissy" Bella almost cried, she crawled over to the bars. Narcissa sank down and sat down on the cold floor, her cloak drawn around her, she let her hood fall. "They say I'm going to Azkaban" Bella smiled.

"Yes, I believe you will" Narcissa said truthfully.

"Is he still gone?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella, he's not coming back" Narcissa said quietly. Bellatrix pushed her hand between the bars, Narcissa held her sister's hand as she wept. When she stopped she asked "Have you seen Rodolphus?"

"Yes, he's down the corridor" Narcissa asked. Bellatrix nodded "Bella, I'm begging you. Say you were under the Imperius curse, please" Narcissa let a tear fall down her cheek.

"No, no Cissy. I'm proud. I will loyal and I will wait for him" Bellatrix said her head high. Narcissa wept, holding her sister's hand tightly "Do you want to give me anything for safe keeping?" Bellatrix nodded, she let go of Narcissa's hand and pulled out her wand. She gave it to her little sister who put in in the pocket of her cloak. Bellatrix shook as she took of her bird skull necklace, Narcissa stowed it with the wand. "Look after that it was an engagement present" Bellatrix said her hand on her bare neck.

"I will" Narcissa promised.

"Look after Draco, bring him up knowing he's better that everybody else" Bellatrix sounded farm away know. The squat wizard came back, "I know you sorry Bella" Narcissa looking at the man in the corner of her eye, a fake sentence for a sister with a fake conscience. "Madame, Alastor Moody would like to speak to you" the wizard lead Narcissa away, she caught a glimpse of her sister crying facing the wall.

Alastor Moody's office was full of dark artefacts. She sat down across from him; he sat down behind his desk. "Mr Moody my sister she isn't well, the imperius curse affected her deeply" Narcissa pretended to cry looking at her lap.

"Mrs Malfoy, we both know that your sister was fully aware of what she was doing and was happy to do so. So let's stop lying" Moody said gruffly. Narcissa looked up her stony faced "My husband won't let you send Bella to Azkaban"

"Don't threaten me, Mrs Malfoy. Your husband may have saved his own scrawny enilted backside but if he does anything to stop the Lestranges and Crouch going to Azkaban, I'll get him a cell next door to them. Am I perfectly clear, Mrs Malfoy" Moody said his magical eye looking to the left of her.

"Crystal" Narcissa said determinedly.

"Good" Moody smiled "Now go and look after your baby"

Narcissa went home and sat holding her baby, she cried for her sister, for her husband, for her son and for herself.

**Please review!**


	3. Freedom

**Enjoy this is the last chapter, as you can see Bellatrix is played by my favourite character played by my favourite actress.**

Narcissa paced the long drawing, anxious and scared. The night before the Dark Lord had broken Bellatrix out of Azkaban. He had personally disapperated with her. The Dark lord was bringing her home.

Lucius stood up when he heard a loud pop. The Dark Lord stood in the drawing room holding up Bellatrix. She was skeletal, dressed in her ragged prison uniform. Narcissa ran to her, holding her "Bella" she whispered.

"Cissy" Bella rasped exhausted. Narcissa thanked the Dark Lord and took Bellatrix to have something to eat. After Bellatrix had eaten till she was full Narcissa helped Bellatrix upstairs "It was awful Cissy, but I told you he'd come for me"

"I'm so glad he did" Narcissa smiled as they got to the bathroom. She filled the black crystal bath with steaming hot water; the water came out of the silver snake head taps. Bellatrix skimmed her fingers across the still surface of the clear water, Narcissa waved her wand and the bath tub filled with bubbles. "I'll get you some clothes and towels" Narcissa said leaving her sister in the bathroom.

She went to the spare bedroom, to the wardrobe where she kept her big sister's clothes. She picked out a tightly corseted black dress and draped it over her arm. She got some towels on her way to the bathroom, when she opened the door she saw Bellatrix with her back to her, he spine was painfully visible through her skin. Her black hair was matted and dirty. Her skin was dirty with tracks of pale white skin where the water had cleansed her skin. Narcissa left towels on a wooden chair the dress sitting on top of them and left quietly.

When Bellatrix emerged, Narcissa saw that only a shadow of her beauty remained. When she had gone to prison she was intensely beautiful but she had lost so much weight. Her eyes had become sunken, her hair was matted and her mind had become a swirl of insanity. She was the big sister Narcissa had known. "Where's Draco?" Bellatrix asked sitting down on a sofa, her aged and dilapidated dress fanned out around her.

"At school he's a fifth year now" Narcissa informed her sister.

"He won't remember me" Bella looked sad for a second before she laughed manically.

"He'll meet you soon" Narcissa promised.

"Is he a death eater yet?" Bellatrix asked.

"He's 15 years old, Bella" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Old enough" Bella raised an eyebrow. Narcissa looked at her hands "Dromeda still married to filth?" Bella asked with hate lacing her words.

"Yes" Narcissa answered simply as if the whole matter was beneath her.

"And her brat?"

"23 and in the Order by all accounts" Narcissa gave the information of her niece to her sister knowing full well what Bellatrix would do. Bella made a vomiting noise "That brat can't just disappear can she?"

"Obviously" Narcissa said in a bored way "Have you seen Rodolphus?"

"No, not yet, I suppose I will" Bellatrix said rolling her eyes.

"I see having neighbouring cells has not brought you together" Narcissa commented.

"I had to listen to him screaming for 14 years" Bellatrix ground her teeth.

"Is it really that bad?" Narcissa asked looking into her sister's eyes.

"Yes, worse" Bellatrix said truthfully, looking deep into her sister's eyes.

**Please review, I'm begging you.**


End file.
